Transformers: Prime- Epilouge tale
by Rogue Deity Master
Summary: A story that someone paid me to make The story goes that after the Autobots left, things became interesting although Jack and Miko need to figure out their lives.


**I do not own any rights to Transformers, All rights belong to Hasbro.**

 **This story takes place four years after Transformers Prime ended, Team Prime have grown into the one and only Decepticon hunters.**

It was hot autumn afternoon when Jack Darby returned to Unit E of a military base, he rode in on his jet black motorcycle wearing his newly design decepticon hunting suit. As he rode in he saw as Rafael continued to work with Ratchet on a much better seeker drone locate decepticons with, outside on the other end of the base he could hear as Miko Nakadai was training some soldiers in the field of combat against decepticons while using the cheap knock-off of her armor. So far she had record of zero loses against the trainees and any straggler decepticons, but the most interesting thing about her was that she had truly grown into a very beautiful woman. Her breast had become C-cups and her waist remained its usual petite self of which attracted many other cadets, her hair had grown down to her tight butt with green and red streaks in it to show honor to both Bulkhead and Optimus Prime, her arms had shown signs of muscular build and her stomach now had a four-pack set of abs. Throughout their time together Jack and Miko held tight to their friendship as well with Rafael Esquivel even though he rarely left his computer or Ratchets side, this both amazed and stupefied both of them because Raf had mastered both cybertronian language, code and science from Ratchet. It was because of Raf that today's technology had advanced to this level yet everyone in Unit E got their hands on the best tech that Raf designed, Jack's motorcycle had a built in mini ground bridge generator while also holding a motor that can go over three hundred miles per hour, Miko on the other hand chose to have a exo-skeleton that would help her enforce her muscular growth also she had Apex armor adjusted to be a backpack for her that she rarely ever takes off. Since the other Autobots left to rebuild their home planet, Jack, Raf and Miko had been working none stop to be at the top of their game and in hopes that the autobots return they can be more of use to their friends. As jack entered the locker room to change into his decepticon hunting uniform that Ratchet designed personally for each of them, it was nearly indestructible yet it felt as decent as fine silk. The tech that was attached to the suite allowed the wearer to become invisible, intangible, climb the walls, enhances their strength and also acted as their communications system. Though the uniforms also had unique abilities but only to the certain person that it was designed for, Miko's suit was designed to withstand lava, enhance her sonic weaponry (she had her guitar turned into a weapon) and also made her destructive nature able to nature come in use as she would destroy buildings, caves and anything that got in her way. Raf's suite was designed to let him hack any system in mere minutes, open ground-bridges at his will and had a built in computer system that was in cybertronian. Jacks suit was fitted with a chest compartment of which held a miniature Matrix of leadership that Optimus sent to Jack, it also had a mini-Star saber on his back (though to a cybertronian it was a Star dagger) and mini-blasters that he could fire synthetic energon blasts. Jack came to Ratchet asking if any decepticon had been seen in the area or anywhere on earth, to his surprise they had located an energon mine that had seventeen decepticon soldiers and forty decepticon miners. From there agent Fowler came out and ordered Jacks team to go get them but make sure to keep it quite as it seemed that a local theme park was twelve miles east, with a smirk Jack called several of the soldiers to roll out.

Upon arriving at the destination he found that they were in Colorado and that the decepticons were due two miles east, ordering his troops to activate their special stasis blasters and activating his suit for combat they went in ready to catch some cons. They had divided into three teams of which they would come in from both the left and the right while also coming in from above, the plan was a simple surprise attack and stun as many as possible while also avoiding any causalities. At first all was quite but soon they heard the sounds of drilling, crystals falling and heavy metallic footsteps. As Jack armed his blasters to stasis he activated his helmet of which unfolded around his head, and he told his soldiers to wait for his signal to attack. As soon as a decepticon soldier came walking up past them Jack ordered everyone to move out and fire on all decepticons, the decepticons were in total shock as the humans came at them with blasters some of the soldier cons managed to fired a couple blasts but they were met with misses and blocks from Jacks shots. After several minutes of shooting Jacks team thought they had got them all thus Jack called Raf to open a ground bridge to pick up the frozen cons, but suddenly three decepticon soldiers came at them with both blasters out firing towards Jacks team. Jack saw as some of his soldiers were hit but luckily their suites protected them from any fatal damage but it was still enough to make Jack mad, he switched his blasters from stasis to weapon class and fired back at them hitting one in the abdomen leaving a decent size hole going all the way through. Moving fast Jack switched his blasters back to his hand of which he charged at one con that was advancing toward him, he used the enhanced leaping function to reach the cons face where he put a major dent into his face. Once the con hit the cold cave floor and stabbed his hand through the cons chest plate into his spark, he then tore out the cons spark and just looked to the final con that was left. Looking to his fallen comrades he turns and runs out the cave and transformed into a jet, it was then that Jack drew his Star saber and fired a slash blast at the con ending his life. Once he returned to his troops he then walked to the con he shot and looked directly into his optics, the con groaned as he looked at Jack but before he fully went off line he pointed his claw toward Jack and said "How could I fall to a lowly human, he looks like a cheap knock-off of a prime." Just then Jack lowers helmet and looked toward his troops and tells them "and that my dear troops is why you never trust a con. They say nothing but lies just to dig into your emotions, anyway start collecting their fallen pieces and head back to base." In mere hours the entire group managed to get every piece of the decepticons, not even leaving a stray bolt behind still Ratchet and Raf were both pleased to see him although as he went to his office he saw that Miko wasn't around. "Oh yeah, sorry forgot to tell you. Miko has her own mission of which she is hunting down some stray insecticons , apparently arachnid didn't wake them all plus we had a minor tremor of which woke them up." Raf told Jack, Jack could only smile as he knew that Miko would be having the time of her life beating up insecticons. "Hey Raf, just tell me when she gets back I have something I want to discuss something with all three of us." From there Jack walked towards his office where he removed his decepticon hunting suit, he sighed as he looked over the front of the suit specifically over where the miniature matrix of leadership was. He placed his hand over it and again felt the wisdom of the primes, it reminded him of the day that Optimus prime made him the first human prime. In a lot of ways he never truly understood why it was that he was even chose in the first place to be a prime, but he never chose to argue with Optimus in the first place. Sitting down in his chair he thought of everything that had come to pass since they were officially members of Unit E, he remembered that on his eighteenth birthday when agent fowler handed him the plaque that stated he was officially an agent and how his mother cried that day tears of joy but the one thing that surprised him the most was when Miko kissed him on the mouth that day. Since that kiss he hadn't been able to see Miko in the same way as he use to, what he thought was just temporary infatuation had grown into something so much more.

Instead of pursuing those feeling he chose to just hide them since he treasured his friendship with her too much, but over the past years with her had made it much more difficult as she had become more beautiful. Turning to his report he filled out every last detail of their mission not missing a single moment, he then proof read it then filed it to be turned in from their he went to the new mess hall where he sat down to bowl of vegetarian soup. As Jack ate his lunch he continued to think over everything that was going on, he was a twenty year old man in his prime of his life yet he was afraid like a little child over his feelings. He soon emptied his tray of any garbage and then returned to his office where he sat down and stared at the ceiling, he soon found himself hoping for something interesting to happen or at the very least have Miko do something to cause damage. Suddenly his communicator rang, he answered to find that Raf had called him to tell that Miko had returned and that she had brought back a very big souvenir. With much thrill Jack leap from his chair and walked as fast as he could to the main area where they all gathered, upon entering the room he saw as Miko dragged a headless corpse of an alpha insecticon while under her left arm was the head. "Hey guys, check it out. How do you like my new trophy, he put up one heck of a fight but in the end he ain't got anything on me. Still Iron horn was a decent foe so I won't dishonor him, but I will put him in my trophy hall right next to my replica of sound wave." Miko said as she put Iron horns head back on, she then disengaged her armor and told everyone she was going on a soda run. Before long she returned with a cooler on wheels with drinks for everyone human of which Ratchet just took his monthly Energon refueling, Jack thanked Miko for the drink but he tried not to look into her beautiful eyes but unknowns to him she was doing the same exact thing.

She didn't know when it happened but she knew for a long time that she was a young girl in love, her only problem was that she was in love with one of her best friends. Possibly it was when he risked his life to save Raf or even the time he burst in hitting starscream with that drill but either way Miko had fallen in love with Jack Darby, but she kept it quit to avoid causing any major issues among them still it hung in her heart the sheer love she felt for the man. Sure several times in the past they argued but in the end she would always go back to loving him, she might have fallen more in love with him when jack became the first human prime or even the day when he came back from a decepticon ambush where several soldiers lost their lives but he managed to beat them all and only come back with a broken arm, several broken ribs and some blood loss. Sure enough she went through in her mind everything that they had gone through as she woke up in her apartment, she had gotten out of bed and went to go make herself some coffee of which while it would brew she would examine herself in the mirror. She had to agree that she had become a true knock-out woman but she also had to wonder if she could catch Jack with her body, even though through high school he chased that Sierra girl and sure it stung her heart but still she chose to stay by Jacks side. Sure enough when Jack became a senior in high school and Miko had just renewed her foreign exchange pass, she learned that Sierra was a girl who only dated men for their danger and that she was never truly loyal to any man. Miko even got the guts to ask her why she never dated Jack since he rode a sweet motorcycle to school and back, to her surprise she found that Jack was just her toy to amuse herself with when she was having a rough day. But later after she snapped back into reality she found that her coffee was done and thus poured herself a cup to help prepare her for the day, she then got dressed and went to her parking space to drive her Hummer to the base. In truth she only got a hummer because it reminded her of her old friend and guardian Bulkhead, sure she hadn't seen him in four years but she did get his messages of which told her that he was busy with construction and rebuilding a lot of areas on the planet. As she drove down the road she sighed and wondered if anything was going to make her life wild again, to her grief she was instructed to go train some recruits in the knock-off armor that Ratchet made based off the apex armor. While she trained she heard as Jack drove his bike into the base making her smile a bit, she even got a glimpse of him as she trained making her blush a bit. Afterwards she went to the shower where she cleanse her body of the sweat on her and thought of Jack, unknown to her that some of the female cadets snuck in to surprise her. Just as they were about to get her she sprang into action beating them into submission while she was wet and naked, she then finished her shower and put the cadets though the mild cruelest punishment she could think of.

After she finished drying off she went to go chat with Jack to just catch up and hang out but by the time she came out, she found out that Jack was sent out to dispose of some decepticons with several troops. With a deep sigh Miko walked back to her office of which consisted of a couch, a big plasma screen TV, a mini-fridge and an office phone in a large underground room where she could be as wild as she wants. She took a seat upon her couch where she cracked open a bottle of soda and watched some old security tapes of which contained some bits where she demonstrated her fighting skills, later as the tape had reached a decent spot where she left several people aching she was called up to see Ratchet and Raf. Upon reaching the main area where Ratchet and Raf were, the two of them were going over Rafs cybertronian when Miko entered the room. "So doc bot what do you need me to do, oh by the way I want your opinion on my new metal tattoo. I tried to make the autobot symbol for the wreckers but since Bulkhead is too busy to tell me, I figured that you could tell me since you are the only cybertronian on earth." Miko then lifted a portion of her shirt to reveal a metallic tattoo with the autobot's main symbol in the core with three unique wings on either side, the ink it was made from was a bright silver with hints of jungle green in it. As Ratchet looked down at her tattoo he just told her that it was fine and that she was called because a recent tremor caused some insecticons to awaken from stasis and wreak some havoc, she was needed to go beat them or destroy them thus bringing a smile to her face. Once Raf activated the ground bridge to her designated location she ran through the bridge screaming her battle cry, she soon found herself outside of Jasper Nevada's forests of which she spotted several signs that there were insecticons. She soon walked around the perimeter and investigated the surrounding area for where they could be hiding or where their base could be, she soon found that they chose to stay close to the cave to protect the remaining insecticons that remained in stasis. She snuck in with most of her stealth and with her preparing to tell Ratchet of the situation but she found that the cave limited communications a bit, she then went on to check out the situation and to see if she would need to require some back up but she soon remembered what both Bulkhead and Wheeljack taught her. Suddenly she heard as an insecticon let out a roar telling the others that there was an intruder among them, she turned to see as three insecticons started to run toward her with their claws out and drooling with anticipation.

With swift action she ran as fast as she could away from them but she soon found herself cornered and looking without many other options, she soon put up a scared look as the insecticons moved in upon her. "Gotcha bug boys, time for me to bring the hurt." Miko said as she activated the apex armor and began to pummel all of the Insecticons that surrounded her, in the end all three insecticons had become nothing more than twisted pieces of metal and spilled energon. Deactivating her Apex armor she walked toward the rest of the remaining insecticons, she saw as several hundred remained in stasis and how they folded themselves up to fit in the stasis pods. It wasn't long until she found the area where the leader of the group was, he stood in front of seven insecticons giving them direct orders but what made him stand out the most were the blue and yellow stripes on his armor. Thinking quickly she used one of her grenades and threw it down towards them to distract them while she snuck up on them, she soon ran towards the alpha insecticon while also activating the apex armor thus making her stumble a bit. As she charged through the insecticons she took each chance she got and fought with her bare metal fists, she left many of the cons with dented faces, crushed head pieces, and even several missing mandibles. In mere moments she managed to reach the alpha insecticon and just stare him right into the visor since none of them had single eyes, using her hand she edged the leader on leading to him charging at her with the intent of crushing her to dust. Their battle lasted for several hours with both sides taking serious punching but in truth Miko wasn't truly taking any damage since the Apex Armor was indestructible, feeling that she needed to end this fight soon she tackled the alpha insecticon and began to rip his head off. "No human has the strength to defeat Iron horn, not even if they are wearing the apex armor." The alpha yelled as he tried to stop Miko from ripping his head off, but alas she proved to be too great in power and tore iron horns head clean off. From there Miko went on to fight more Insecticons but suddenly a small group of troops came in firing their missile launchers thus ending all the Insecticons that weren't in stasis, looking to who was in charge she finds out that agent Fowler requested that Miko have some additional backup later. Grabbing Iron horns body and head she calls Raf to open up a ground bridge for her, upon walking through she startled Ratchet as she pulled in the Insecticons headless body. After fully entering the base she saw that Jack was there but luckily she was too tall for anyone to see her blushing face, still overall she went on to boast of her fight. After her initial boasting she disengaged her armor and told everyone that she was going on a soda run, she went to her hummer where she drove off to go get some fresh ice and some buy the sodas. Upon her return she handed Jack one of his favorite sodas but she tried her best not to look Jack in his eyes in fear that she may kiss him again, unknown to her that Jack was doing the same thing but the most unique thing was Raf's reaction to seeing his two best friends acting like total idiots.

With a deep sigh Raf just told himself that they're just being themselves and that they'll get over it, he turned attention back to Ratchet who in turn was going over all the locations that the decepticons have been seen or spotted. "You know Ratchet you and me are the only ones around her with some common sense, seriously Jack maybe a leader but he has a hard time expressing his emotions to the right people and Miko is just a loose cannon waiting to just explode." Raf said in cybertronian to avoid insulting his friends, this of course caused Ratchet to chuckle a bit at his student's words but he then collected himself and went back to work. As Jack and Miko started to speak Raf began to calculate some new factors in a new mechanism from cybertron that could help further human technology, it was a machine that would take in all the worlds' pollution and create this unique brick used to hold some foundations. Suddenly he felt an ice cold item pressed against the back of his neck, to his surprise Miko had pressed an ice cold soda against him to get him back to reality. "Earth to Raf, hello are you there?" (Giggle) seriously Raf you're starting to act like Ratchet though not as stuffy, but hey Jack said he wanted to talk to us all in private about something." Miko then tried to pull him away from his computer but with very little luck, it was as if Raf was glued to that blasted key board. Several minutes later and after Miko had to forcibly rip Raf from his computer, they all went to Jacks office where he sat on his couch drinking an ice cold soda waiting for his friends. Just as he was taking a large swig of soda Miko opened his office door and jumped on his lap making him spit a little soda out, soon Raf followed and walked in to Jacks single chair while his two friends acted like total idiots while they tried to hide their feelings but acting like bro's. "Well playing aside and something's coming to rise, let's get down to business shall we? I need to talk to you both about what we're going to do with the rest of our lives, I mean seriously I know Raf has a future with converting cybertronian technology to earth but what about Miko? It's a miracle that she even came back to Jasper Nevada after Megatron destroyed it and the fact that her main skill is combat, as for me well I talked to fowler and he told me that the agency is willing to help me find work but at what? My main talent isn't military base or anywhere in the corporal ladder, heck my first job was at a fast food joint and even that didn't go well." Jack then sighed deeply then ran his hands through his hair do to just how much was going through his head, Miko seeing this went on to go comfort Jack of which surprised her as he not only accepted her comforting him. "Thanks Miko I needed that, still I'm just concerned about our future, I mean what do you plan to do once all the decepticons are caught not to mention your US visa is only open as long as Unit E is alive. I mean sure there could be some weapons corporation could try to make some earth made transformers but Raf has that under control by using a program that Ratchet and him made that allows him to hack into the security system of all weapons corporations, also Miko I highly doubt that anything interesting is just going to fall into our laps." Just as he said that an intern knocked on the office door of which he tells him that Agent Fowler just dropped off some special paper work for him and Miko, Raf chuckled a bit and asked the intern if there was anything for him.

As they all opened the files they found that agent fowler had come through and found them some jobs that awaited them after all the decepticons had been hunted down, all three chuckled and looked to one another as if they were playing cards and they had a good hand. "It looks like my future lies within a government corporation that creates the latest tech, while also honoring my family and teacher." Raf said as he looked at the new logo Esquaves bot corporation, it made him smirk as he would be the vice president and face of the corporation while ratchet would be the head. "Well you're really lucky compared to mine, it says here that I'm going to run an automotive shop that works on both civilian vehicles and military vehicles." Jack then looked to Miko who looked a bit let down but also a bit excited, she looked to Jack with a special and unique gleam that made Jacks heart skip several beats. "Well my future position is the owner of rock'n'roll fight coliseum, in short an ultimate fighters arena with a Rock'n'roll theme to it." Miko then got up and walked over to Jack and even showed him the picture of the building, in truth it didn't look all that special since it looked like a normal building with the mark of the wreckers on it. While Jack was looking over Miko's file she examined his file and the building it was going to be, like Jack it held nothing special to her and in truth it made her feel bored yet also bad that she got a decent place instead of jack. She did notice that the autobot insignia in the logo and that the garage would be big enough for an eighteen wheeler with a width large enough for a tank, the most interesting bit that they all had ground bridges under the buildings. It was unknown for the reason but they all held their tongues on the matter since Agent Fowler must have a decent reason to have the bridges, from there Jack went on to say that besides Agent fowler and his mother they were all that remained of team prime on earth. "I may be being a downer but in truth we're the only remaining members of team prime in the human factor, I fear for the future of team prime and I can only hope that there is a light side to this." Jack then went into a very serious thinking pose that was highly cliché yet still got the point across, from there all three agreed but soon Raf was called down by Ratchet thus leaving Jack and Miko alone. "Ummm, well how are things going with the cadets? I mean I saw you earlier training with them and well I have to say that it was surprising to some of them able to hold their own against you, I mean after all you are a wrecker and they're known for being absolutely tough fighters." Jack said while looking all around his office to avoid looking at Miko and hide the fact that he was blushing towards her, Miko on the other hand was doing the same but also trying to listen to his question so that she can play it off that she isn't attracted to him.

"Well they're doing fine I mean they're learning from their mistakes, though I have to say it is fun trouncing them. Really I mean if you told me then maybe I could have given you a better seat to watch, still I am only human so I will make mistakes plus even the wreckers have their weak points." Miko replied while she fidgeted in her seat and acting like a complete fool, soon there was a long silent moment between the two of them of which made them both feel incredibly awkward. "Well I think that I should head down to the training ground or at the very least ground bridge to visit with my parents a bit, still see you around Jack rabbit." Miko then started to get up out of her chair and head for the door but something inside told jack that he had to face his emotions, he got up to grab her wrist to try and chat his feelings towards her but just as she was a few feet from the door jack tripped on her chair leg. As he tried to catch himself he caught Miko's attention of which ended with Jack laying on top of Miko, the two blushed as they stared into the others eyes and both could clearly see the other blushing deeply towards the other. Miko was the first to break the tension as neither side even tried to get up, she stared deeply into Jacks eyes and with deep thought she spoke her feelings. "Jack if you don't mind, can you please tell me why you fell in love with Sierra? I mean sure she was cute but she was only interested in you for the thrill you might be able to give her with Arcee, you even saw how she went from guy to guy just because they could give her the thrill of speed. Sure I know I'm no better with my thirst for danger and such, but at least I stick with someone when I choose to be on their side." Hearing this Jack thought over her question before he answered her, sure enough she was right about Sierra since she left Jasper Nevada with the latest speed demon two years ago. "I fell for a girl who I found was pretty and just some eye candy, I mean sure I learned the hard way that she was a horrible person but she was also hot. I know that you seek the thrill of danger but at least you learned and in truth I respected that aspect of you, though don't get me wrong it was a pain in my ass to try and save you back then but I didn't mind because you were just being yourself." It was then that Jack saw tears begin to build up in Miko's eyes, somehow he must have offended her yet he didn't know how. "Jack how come you never tried to pursue me I mean I know we're friends but why didn't you fall for me, I have always been by your side and no matter what I have always cheered you on from the back ground." "Miko I did see you as a girl but mostly like a younger sister and as time went on I saw how you continued to become the woman you are now, I never pursued you because I was afraid that it would ruin our friendship I mean after all you are one of my best friends. Look I'm sorry if this hurts you but please know that I never intended to hurt you, I just didn't want to ruin what helps me become strong. You and Raf helped me find the courage to fight the decepticons, plus if you didn't follow the autobots into those dangerous situations then many of our adventure wouldn't have happened." Jack then smiled a bit and soon wiped away some of her tears, she then sniffed a bit and just looked into Jacks eyes. "Jack why couldn't you see that I was falling for you, I was falling for the courageous and strong man that you were becoming. The truth of the matter is Jack that I still am falling for you just for being who you are, you're the man who makes my heart skip several beat, the man who makes me want to be pretty and the man that I can love." Jack was speechless at that and just couldn't believe that Miko was in love with him, at first he found that his mind was blank but soon he regained himself and spoke his heart as she had spoke her own.

"Miko back then I was a total idiot, not to mention that I was still in high school so I didn't see what was totally going on around me. But like I said you helped make me strong and courageous plus the autobots helped a lot too, all I saw with you was a bromance since you were a total tom boy. Miko I don't even know when but I haven't been able to get you out of my mind, you are the woman who haunts my dreams, the woman whose voice echoes through the wind as it passes me and in truth I don't know if this is temporary or full on but I think I'm in love with you." As those word left his lips Jack could see as Miko's eyes watered a bit more and as she covered her mouth as she gasped, Jack had stunned the woman who lay beneath him and it surprised him the most as she took all this in. Suddenly without warning Miko moved forward and began to kiss Jack with all her passion, the electricity that he felt from that kiss was beyond anything he could compare to. Soon Jack began to work into it making Miko's heart beat faster with happiness, the two of them got off the ground and walked towards Jacks desk but before that Jack parted their kiss to go lock his office door. Returning to Miko the two continued to kiss as if they needed it for survival, soon things began to exceed what was planned of which the two began to feel as things started to become a lot more serious. The two had knocked off everything on the Jacks desk leaving it on the floor and thus began to use the desk to continue their love, it wasn't much longer that the two began to undress and yet neither of them thought that they were moving too fast. It wasn't long before both of them were in the light of pure ecstasy, sure enough both Miko and Jack laid upon desk both sweating and panting. "You know Jack I really hit the nail on the head when I started calling you Jack Rabbit, that was the most amazing and incredible experience of my life and to think that you brought me down. Still you were amazing at that plus the fact that you are my first, in truth I'm glad it was you Jack because I can always count on you." Miko said as she got dressed after she used Jacks entire roll of paper towels to wipe away the sweat and other things, jack used his other roll to wipe himself clean but both agreed that they would head to the shower once they left his office. "Thanks Miko and I think I finally got my answer to my emotions, I hope that we can see each other outside of work later." From there the two of them walked out of Jacks office and went to the locker room to cleanse their bodies, although later Jack had to explain to agent fowler why his office was a mess he didn't care. From that point on the day was rather lax for all three of them of which they spent time doing what they always did, Jack filled out many pieces of paper work while Miko used the training field and Raf continued to work on converting cybertronian technology into the human society.

The next day as Miko Nakadai awoke in the morning in her apartment like usual but as soon as she opened her eyes she felt her stomach twist and the urge to vomit over whelmed her, she then made a dash for the bathroom where she spent forty five minutes puking her guts out. Figuring it as a classic case of a bad dinner last night Miko got dressed and hopped into her hummer to head to the base, once she reached the base she found that she had a hard time stomaching much food. She went to the training field like usual where she went on to continue to train the cadets, she trained with them for over six hours before she left to go talk to Jack about what happened yesterday. As she walked to Jacks office she stopped to eat something although she found it strange that she was hungry for so much food, as she approached Jacks office she saw as June Darby was leaving her sons office. "Hey Miko, how have you been." June said to Miko as she hugged her, at first Miko was taken aback by June hugging her but she just hugged back. "I'm fine Ms. Darby but still I need to see jack on something important, but still it was good seeing you and all." June then smiled and went to talk to agent fowler on some news she got from the hospital, Miko then entered Jacks office where she found Jack filling out a form. "Hey jack Rabbit, how goes the hard work? I mean after all you have a decent desk job and all but still, I wanna hear about any of your field missions. I wanna know if you did anything cool with your star saber lately or even with your suit, come on jack rabbit tell me about some of the really cool stuff you did with them." Miko then sat on jacks using her looks to try and get him to spill, with a grin on his face Jack smiled and gave Miko a kiss right on the cheek before he told some of the things he did with his battle suit and his star saber. "After the troops knocked him down, I took my star saber and I cut off his blasters. From there we just arrested him and had him interrogated to see if he knew where any more decepticons were hiding, unfortunately he had no decent information." Jack then looked at Miko who was off imagining the entire fight in her head, she imagined the sight of Jack wearing his suit while wielding his star saber. Jack then snapped her out of her day dream when he gave her a kiss on her neck, once she was back to earth Jack showed her on his smart phone that he had changed his status on face book from "Single" to "In a relationship". With a smile Miko hugged Jack and said that once she has some free time she would change hers, after that she soon departed to see Ratchet and Raf who were busy building a drone that will help locate decepticons and if necessary hijack their bodies. Seeing that they were busy Miko went on to her office of which she just sat at her chair and went over a few things on her computer, before long she found that it was time to head home but before she fully went home she stopped by a small shop where she bought some test items.

Upon entering her apartment Miko changed out of her work clothes and into her casual clothes, she then walked over to her couch where she turned on her TV to relax. A few hours later after Miko saw some interesting shows, she went to the bathroom where she took out several of the tests she bought. The first test she took was plain and simple but soon she moved on to the next one and the next one from that until she had done all of them, once they were all done she waited for the test results to finish. She found that the end results were her biggest shock ever, she knew that she had to tell Jack but on the other hand she must have messed up on all the tests. She argued with herself over the matter for hours until she saw that the light had disappeared from her apartment, she then went on to make her dinner consisting of ribs, corn and mashed potatoes. Before heading to bed she gathered all of the tests and put them in a paper bag of which she planned to show Jack, she then stripped down to a t-shirt and her panties and went to bed. Once the morning came and she got ready to deal with the day she took the bag with all her tests in it and drove her hummer to the base, she then went to Jacks office where she waited for him to come in to work of which he showed up several hours later. "Jack we need to have a serious talk immediately and privately, this is something that has to do with us and the day we became a couple." Jack then nodded and unlocked his door of which Miko then went on to push jack in and lock the door behind her, she then dropped the bag and went on to talk to Jack. "Okay what is this all about Miko, I mean after all I am your boyfriend so I will help you anyway I can." Jack then placed his hand on her shoulder trying to be the best boyfriend he can be, Miko sighed and cherished the idea that Jack was being one of the best boyfriend he could be but she knew that she had to face the painful truth. "Jack do you remember what we did after Raf left us alone and after we admitted our feelings to each other?" with a nod Jack answered her then went on to listen for the reason she brought that up. "Well guess what Jack Rabbit, you hit the target, congratulations daddy." Miko then opened the bag and showed him all the positive test results, as Jack looked over all the test results he was dumb struck and completely speechless.

"Okay have you told anyone else this news or anything, I mean this is beyond big and well I don't know how to deal with this." Jack then sat in his chair to think over the entire ordeal and what he would do, he also had to figure out how to tell his mother that she was going to become a grandmother. "Are you kidding, I chose to tell you first because I'm clueless. Not to mention that my parents would completely freak if I told them, not to mention that Raf has enough issues to deal with nor can he keep a secret so I came the oh so fearless leader first." Miko then sat in one of the chairs on the other side of his desk and put up her feet as she awaited his reply, taking a deep breath then running his finger through his hair. "Okay Miko I need to ask you a serious question here, do you feel that you are ready for motherhood? Because if not then I need to know your belief on this, will you abort the child or will you go to full term with it? I need to know Miko to help sort this issue out, because in truth I feel that I should hear your input before I give mine. Miko gave Jack a weird look then thought through her mind to find her answer, she remained quiet for over forty minutes before she gave her answer. "Look Jack I love you with all my heart and yes I will carry our baby to full term but in truth I don't want to have a child if you aren't ready for a baby, so in short Jack the real question is whether or not you're ready to be a father because I'm more than willing to embrace motherhood." Miko then slammed her feet on the floor and slammed her hands on the desk giving him the most serious and determined look she could ever give him, Jack was wide eye at her because for the first time in four years Miko took charge. "Well in all honesty Miko I don't know, this is all happening too fast. I mean it took me a full year to become a prime and a full month to adapt to it, sure I know that I would be an awesome father but the real question is am I truly ready to be a father." From there Jack looked to Miko who then sighed then got up ready to leave but suddenly Jack stopped her from even leaving, he then pulled her to embrace her of which Miko heard his heart beat and just how sincere he was. "Miko I'm sorry that I'm not making this easy but if it helps, I'm willing to make sure that this baby isn't born out of wedlock so yes I want you to keep this baby but I also want to marry too." From there the two kissed and went on with their day.


End file.
